The Hokage's Assistant
by nickule
Summary: Kakashi is chosen to take over the Hokage seat when Tsunade retires; he has only got to last two years until naruto finishes his traing peace of cake right. He thinks that until the new assistant is chosen. please read! kaka&oc rated m for lanauge
1. Chapter 1: About Her

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters Athena is the only character that jump out of my head.

This is my first fan fiction please be gentle but criticism is welcome though

This is rated M for mature content and language.

The Hokage's Assistant

Summary: Kakashi was chosen to take over the Hokage seat when Tsunade retires; he has only got to last two years until Naruto completes his training peace of cake right. Kakashi thinks that until the counsel reveals his new assistant for the next two years. Read to find out what happens.

_**This means thinking when wrote like this**_

**When a flash back is happening I will write flash back you will see **

**Ok here we go!**

**Chap. One "About Her"**

It was early morning the sun was shining bright in the park. A woman about twenty four years old was having her morning run, her name Athena, the daughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya. She is tall about 5"7" her hair is black and comes down to half past her shoulder pulled in a pony tail. She has clear ocean blue eyes, flawless tan skin except for the scar that runs from the top of her right inside shoulder to the bottom inside left shoulder blade, and a beautiful smile to go along with an angelic face. She is wearing her usual running attire consisting of a white sports bra, black yoga pants, and tennis shoes. An I-pod is strapped to her upper right arm conveniently covering her anbu tattoo, the ear phones are tucked in her ears while she enjoys various rock songs. He tattoo on her lower back rest right above her pants, the tattoo is of a butterfly that is dark blue with four spots the colure of her eyes on the wings and is out lined black.

Her body is now slick with sweat from running two miles in less than one hour; the hair that has worked loose from its hold is now sticking to her face and neck. Her skin shines in the morning sun, her abs constrict with the vigorous pace she keeps, the belly button ring gleams along with her headband that she is now wearing around her left thigh instead of her neck like usual shines in the sun. She is unknowingly the most beautiful leaf shinobi in the village. The sweat drops down her face to her chin than down between her c-cup breast disappearing in the sports bra as she begins her fourth mile, the sun now above the trees. She runs to stop from thinking, the music keep her mind from those horrible memories of the missions she is ordered to take, to keep the ones she has killed faces from entering her mind, she kills to protect this village, her village that her great-grandfather founded. She runs to keep her mind from wondering to that day when the elders and Danzo ordered her boy friend, her first love to do something horrible that in the end was forced to leave the village, she doesn't know if she will ever forgive them. Also to keep from thinking of her recent suspension from anbu knowing now she will have to continue as a jounin if she wants to continue as a shinobi.

'Poof' an anbu appears in front of her, pulling her out of her peaceful state and stopping her run. _'How irritating, sigh, this better be good' _she thinks as she pulls the ear piece out letting them rest on her shoulders "What" she ask letting the irritation seep in her voice. The anbu moved back knowing full well of her temper and strength. "The elders would like to see you; it's important and would like it if you came right away. Athena drops her shoulders with a heavy sigh "very well, I'm on my way" she thanks him than disappears leaving black rose petals in her wake. She reappears on the top floor of the Hokage tower in front of two wooden doors. _'sigh well here goes nothing, Kami I really don't like these people' _"Knock Knock."

* * *

Well there is the first chap!! I really hope it was good enough and hope it wasn't to boring I just wanted to introduce Athena and kind of give you a insight of what she is like. Hope you like it and review and tell me what you think!! I'm putting up the first three chaps so read on and tell me what you think!! This is my first multi chap story and kind of nervous bout it so please review!!

Next chapter: The Job


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters, just Athena who has been jumping around my head for the last 3 months.**

**Well this is my second chapter enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2: The Job**

Kakashi was at the seated at the table wearing his formal Kage robe minus the hate, he hates that thing. He was waiting on the arrival of his new assistant that the elders and Danzo decided to pick for me. _'Sigh I wonder if his assistant would be male of female, attractive or ugly, or old and wrinkly, like the elders' _Kakashi shakes that image out of his head settling that he would probably get some boring person with no since of hummer. His life wont be like his new book 'Icha Icha: After hours' yep that would be to good to be true, besides he suppose that if it were that he would be to distracted to do his work and stuff. Kakashi sighed again wondering how long it would be before his assistant gets here, he didn't have to wonder to long cause has soon as he thought this he heard a "Knock, Knock" than it opened to reveal.. Kakashi's mouth dropped open '_that is the sexiest woman I ever seen!! Good thing I wear a mask_._' _Kakashi studies her from head to toe '_black hair, blue eyes, tall lean, works out often, belly button ring, wait what'_ he does a double take to make sure he saw right '_that's going to hurt if that gets pulled out but it is sexy…'_ The male elder stands "Athena goo-" he was cut off by Athena " Cut the shit old man, and tell me what the hell you want" Athena says with venom laced to every word she said "Ahem, As you are aware this" he points to Kakashi, who is slightly surprised at how she talk to the elder " is the new Hokage for the next two years and we" he points to the elder lady and Danzo "have decided along with your parents that you are most qualified to be the Hokage's assistant." Kakashi looks up to see her reaction, she cocks her head to the side very slowly and narrows her eyes _'Ah this should be fun' _Kakashi thinks when he hears her speak "Why? You three don't even like me, so why would you trust me being his" she points to Kakashi "assistant not to mention act as an advisory at times." She crosses her arms over her breast "Because honey" Tsunade and Jiraiya walk in, Athena turns around to face them and Kakashi eyes wonder her exposed back seeing what looks to be a scar starting on the right shoulder and looks like it ends on the bottom left '_cant be sure cause of the sports bra can only see the tip of the top and tip of the bottom… hn wonder what happened' _Kakashi's eye slides further down her back to her _'tattoo too interesting and pretty' _"You are the only shinobi in this village that know the most about it's politics and secretes, more so than your father and myself" _'so she is the daughter of the two sannins well this will be fun' _"Than why did you choose me to run this village and not her" Kakashi says looking at Athena. "Because I never would have accepted, which brings me to my next question, why would you think I would accept this assisting job?" Athena says while cocking her head to the side with an eyebrow raised. Danzo stands "Because with you suspended from anbu as of last week which means you can't go back, so it's either this job or be assigned to gennins, I thought you would have wanted this job but-" he was cut off "I'll do it! I'll do it." there were chuckles from her parents and the Hokage and a sly smile on Danzo's face. "Ok well that's that is there any thing else any body would like to add?" the elder lady stands up "Yes, I have decided that since Kakashi has agreed to the formal robes that you young lady will wear business clothes, you know skirts, blouses, dresses, and dress pants. I think it will make the Leaf look more professional, don't you think deary?" she gives Athena the I-GOT-YOU-BACK-BITCH-FOR-CALLING-ME-AN-OLD-HAG look Athena meets her eyes and say "Umm, yeah I can handle that." Athena looks at her with the EAT-THAT-OLD-HAG look with a smirk on her face. "Ok anything else?" "Well than ill see you in the morning Athena-san." Kakashi said with an eye crinkle and disappeared leaving green leaves in his wake. Athena looks to Danzo "May I have a word with you?" Danzo looks up at Athena surprised "Sure" "Good walk with me?" Danzo nods and Athena turns around telling her parents she will talk to them later, than walks out the door with Danzo. Tsunade looks up to Jiraiya "Wonder what that's about." she says creasing her eye brows, Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders "Don't know but we will find out later, I'm starved lets go eat!"

* * *

Kakashi reappears in his office _'wow what a day, these two years are going to be very interesting with his new assistant around' _He couldn't get a handle on that woman she is warm one minute and cold the next, he did know for sure she had a temper _'which means like mother like daughter and she probably had that monstrous strength too'_ he had seen it in her eyes when the elder woman told her what to wear. He also picked up that she does not like the elders and Danzo, especially the woman, and they felt the same as her, '_so why had Danzo fought for her to take this job_.' "Sigh" '_Oh well enough of that paper work time' _"Agh" Kakashi groaned dropping his head on the desk with a thud and mumbles "I hate this job."

* * *

That's it for this chap hope you like it and sorry if it's a little short ill try to make the following ones after chapter 4 longer but I all wrote got those wrote out soooo…

Yeah then ill make them longer or try lol

Please let me know what ya'll think and review!!

Next Chapter: Past & Present Decisions


	3. Chapter 3: Past & Present Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Oh well **

**Here's the second chap!! Hop you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past & Present Decisions **

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Danzo ask while keeping in stride with Athena "Why did you-I mean its all most like you want me for this job, you hate me and gave my mother hell when she was running this village, so why did you choose me to help Kakashi?" Athena asks clearly confused about his decision. "Because, you know your stuff plus you're a helluva a shinobi, you could also keep his lazy ass in line." He chuckles '_this is going to be interesting, her and Kakashi are like water and oil' _Athena stops at the railing on the roof and looks at Danzo shocked. "Are you sick, you just complemented me and chuckled you don't chuckle or complement either, what changed?" "Sigh, Athena I never hated you we just don't see eye to eye." Athena snorts "you got that right." Both now staring out across the village that they have given and lost so much to protect. "Did you know, I fought alongside your great great uncle in the first great shinobi war, we were also friends…" Athena looks at looks at him "yeah the third would tell me stories of that last battle, and how you and he fought over who would be the decoys than my great great uncle stood and said he would go." Athena looks back to the village " The third said you both protested but uncle Tobirama was set on going, than he named Hiruzen-sama to be the third." She smile thinking of how her great great uncle was a hero "Hiruzen-sama would to tell me 'You should be very proud to be the great grand daughter and the great great niece of the first and second Hokage, they were true hero's because they were not afraid to give there lives for their village' than he would take a puff of that pipe and say 'that is the way I hope to die, than I would die a happy man'" she laughs " and he did he died with a smile on his face because he too died as a hero, not afraid of dieing for this village" she smiles. "He is right" Danzo says "I don't think ill have that pleasure no matter what, I have made so many bad decisions that hurt people including you" Athena nods thinking back to one in particular.

Flash back……___________________________________________________________

_It was dark out and the full moon was high in the sky, she was dressed in her anbu uniform, black skin tight pants, black tank made of the same material, gloves that come past her elbow same material as the pants and shirt. The armor gleams in the light of the moon, she wears black boots although not your standard anbu boots, they stop just above the knee, six inch heels made of the same steel as kunai to double as a weapon. She has her katana drawn fighting a person she thought she would never fight. Her anbu mask hides the tears silently running down her face. He gets behind her and slashes his katana across her back leaving a huge gash from her top shoulder blade to the bottom of her left one, it hurts she falls to the ground, to her hands and knees, than falls over. She is losing blood fast but she cant summon the energy to heal herself, so she lays on the ground that is now soaked in her blood as the man she loves walks away with out looking back saying "just following orders, I told them not to send you in the group that supposed to try to stop me but they don't listen, hope they find you soon" than he disappears into the darkness. She lies there as it starts to rain washing away the blood, her blood, she was starting loose conciseness when she hears foot steps coming toward her and strong arms pick her limp body up. She hisses as pain shoots through her body "sorry" the man says. She looks up to see a anbu mask and silver hair sticking out from behind the mask , her last coherent thought where 'why did they do this to him, why did they make him do it,' than __darkness.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of flash back..

"It was him" Athena says just now realizing something she had forgotten. Danzo looks confused "who, what are you talking about" he says being pulled out of his thoughts. "When I got this injury on my back, it was Kakashi that found me and brought me to the hospital. If it weren't for him id be dead" Danzo thinks back to the night of one of his worst decisions "I think your right it was him that brought you back. You weren't supposed to have went out that night after him" "I know he told me before he left me there to die, humph and he said he loved me, but I think he was already standing in the darkness when he carried out his orders. Now he is in complete darkness."

Athena says, Danzo looks at her "I picked Kakashi because he will do a better job than I ever would at running the village, he is pure, I have a big dark side and have done many bad things. And I picked you as his assistant because you will help make sure this village is ran honestly and won't let the elders persuade him into doing what they want. You much like your mother with that, you don't let people push you to do wrong or what you don't want to do as easily." Athena shakes her head " No he would do well without me." Danzo nods "Yeah but the elders are scared of you not him" Athena laughs surprised they can talk this easily. "Besides I feel better knowing that this is my best decision that I've helped make, I think this will be a good two years until Naruto comes back to take over." Athena smiles " Yeah it will be and thank you Danzo for….. Well trusting me with this it surprisingly makes me feel good to know you think highly of me." Danzo smiles "You were always a great kinouchi and I always saw that. I was just blinded by power and made bad decisions, but I see now that power isn't every thing and this village needs brains not bronze" Athena shakes her head and disappears leaving black rose petals in her wake. Danzo looks up _'Hashirama you have a pretty good great grand daughter there and hope she finds happiness soon with this knew job, I think they will be good together' _sigh _' and Tobirama I'm sorry for not becoming the man I could have been and I can't change that now but I can make an effort. I finally made a decision I wont regret later' _than he walks off happy for once.

* * *

Ok that's my second chap and I changed the talk up a little on a whim from what I originally had written. My mind goes a thousand a minute and I hope I don't confuse you in later chapters….. As for the point of the story well that's a surprise even to me like I said my mind changes like every second sooo with that said you know there will be twist in it and hope that keeps you interested. Incase you didn't know some of the names Athena and Danzo talked about here they are

Hasirama Senju was the first Hokage and Tsunade's grandfather.

Tobirama Senju was the Second and the First's little brother

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Third and he and Athena were close when she was younger because she stayed with him and his son so she could attend the academy while her parents traveled.

Any who hope you enjoyed!!

Chapter 4: Surprise


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto only Athena who finally jumped from my head to paper.**

Hello again I hope you like this chap it has a lot of surprises in this one hence the chap. name and there is going to be a twist toward the end of this chapter and a huge twist on the story in the 5th so hope ya'll like it and it keeps you interested!! Well here we go this one is a little long *holding up thumb and finger* but I think its good and doubt you will get to bored or at least hope not.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprises**

One year later……

It was six in the morning; Athena was taking her running clothes off to step in the shower. She looked at her watch by the sink to see the time _'An hour, I can be ready by then' _she thinks stepping into the shower. Washing all the sweat off from the early morning run and to relax a little in the hot water raining down on her before work. Kakashi thinks she is crazy for getting up at 4:30 in the morning to run, but like coffee is to some people, running is to her. She jus can't function during the day without a run it also helps keep that temper of hers at bay, which mean her temper is about as bad as Sakura's with her run; with out it it's 10 times worse than her mothers. This is very scary when you think about it. She turns off the water, grabbing a towel off the rack beside the tub; she dries off before stepping completely out. She puts her clothes on she has laid out, a blood red three quarter sleeve button down shirt a pair of tight fitting black slacks, and her black anbu boots that can be mistaken for dress boots. She puts a couple of kunai in her boots along with senbon's in her boots just in case, she hates being unarmed. She brushes her hair out than flips it over running her fingers through it, than flips it back over now it looks wavy but will be board straight when it dries. (It works I do it to mine ;) lol) She looks her self over, than looks at here watch 6:45 "Ah just on time" she says to herself and grabs her keys heading out the door and to work.

* * *

Across town a certain silver headed Hokage is still in bed, though not asleep. He is reading his book, giggling than flipping the page _'Ah this is the best part where the boss makes a move on his assistant; mine would kill me if I tried it and that's why I read. Oh hehe goody goody here it is' _"Ahem, Kakashi don't you have some where to be in like 10 min" came a gruff voice from the floor. Kakashi peers over the side of the bed not happy to be drawn from his reading and thoughts "And where would that be" he ask not realizing that morning has come. "Hmm, let's see Hokage-sama, its 6:50 in the morning and you have to be in the office at 7:00 figure it out genius." Pakkun answers sarcastically while lying his head back down. Kakashi turns his head to look out the window behind him "Hmm, it is morning already" he says snapping his book shut. He gets up going to the closet and getting his clothes before heading to the bathroom. He shaves, brushes teeth, showers than dresses. It is now about 5 after 7 he guesses while toweling his hair, than ties his head band on to complete is usual outfit. "I'm off Pakkun, Say hey to your mate when you're brave enough to go home to her." Kakashi says grabbing his key and heading for the door "Bite me" was Pakkun's gruff reply. Kakashi chuckles while walking out the door head toward the memorial instead of the tower.

* * *

It is now eight o'clock _'why can't he be here on time for once that lazy no good ass' _Athena thinks while she is filing some scrolls that he got done last night after she left. She really does enjoy working with the Copy Ninja but she will never in a million years; over the past year she has actually grown fond of him and protective of him. The way she sees it she can bicker and fight with him but no one else can or they will be in a world of hurt except maybe Naruto, Sakura, and her parents; Kakashi has worked his way into her family, Naruto and Sakura became like a brother and sister to her when they started training under her parents and Kakashi well she wasn't quite sure how but he worked his way into her family. And she is protective of her family. Now Athena was through with all her errands, checking the appointments for the day and straightened his desk making sure everything was in order. _'Eight o'clock and he is not here yet! Ah if he is not here in the next-'_ a 'poof' and a "Yo" brought her out of her mental ramblings. She glares at him "Your late" she holds her hand up to stop him from talking "Don't want to hear anything bout' no cat or old lady or lost on the road of life shit" "How did you know I would say that, maybe it was something like 'wow Athena you look amazing this morning and sorry I'm late I just had to prepare myself to face your beauty" Athena stares at him for a min, his eye is crinkled happily. _'hmm I'll show him' _Athena slowly walks around the desk to where he is now sitting in his chair. He looks at her surprised he does not like that smirk she is wearing it makes him nervous, she slowly comes in front of him and leans over putting a hand on the arms of the chair. He can clearly see down her shirt which is way she is leaning over like this, she sees him gulp and the uncertainty in his eye. She smirks, leaning in closer to where their noses almost touch "Preparing for my beauty huh? That kind of excuse might work." she says lifting a finger to run along his covered collarbone, he gulps and shivers this time still not sure of what she is planning. "Yep might work on some women, but not me." she says looking into his eyes, still running that finger along his collar bone, she then drags that finger up his neck past his ear and grabs the hair at nape of his neck with two fingers and pulls up hard "OWWW!" "Don't be late again Kakashi-_kun_." She says letting go and stepping away from him "Did you have to do that damn that hurt, you are so evil!" Athena laughed "Yes you know I hate those excuses of yours. And I know you didn't really think the beauty one would work for me did you?" she says getting some papers for him on the other side of the room. "No but figured what the hell I didn't know you would tease me and pull my hair though." he mumbled. "Oh I'm sorry you seemed like you would be the kind to like it rough my bad" she says sarcastically while handing him his papers to sign "No I don't I think you confused me with your self you evil woman" he says playfully. "Oh well I guess you will never find out if that is true or not" Athena says to him and watches as his pen comes to a halt, he seems to think on that for a min than continues working "men" she says walking off to the couch and sitting to read over some scrolls.

* * *

After an hour of working in silence, Athena gets up and walks over to Kakashi with a scroll in hand. "This team was supposed to have returned last week and we have not heard from them." she says with concern in her voice which is unusual for her. He takes the scroll and read the names of shinobi on the team, Gemna S. Yamato, Sakura H., and Neji H. "This is a powerful team, and the mission was only A rank I wonder-" He was interrupted by Gemna bursting through the door "Ah we were just discussing you and your team. What happened?" Kakashi asked turning back to his work while Athena helped Gemna sit "Thanks doll" Athena slaps him in the back of the head "Don't call me that" "Sorry" Gemna says rubbing his head he sighs "Our mission ran longer than originally planned" Kakashi nods his head indicating he is listening, Athena sits on the edge of the desk with a hand on each of her legs resting on the desk. "On our way home we had a run in with the Snake" he stops to look at Athena and Kakashi. Athena stiffens and squeezes the desks edge, Kakashi snaps his head up "He took over Kabuto's body completely, He injured Yamato and Neji, leaving me and Sakura unharmed saying he wanted to talk to me alone and for Sakura to heal the others while we talk. Guess he didn't want her listening." Gemna takes a breath "Sakura went to help the others and I stayed to see what the bastard wanted. He said that, well not sure really confused me" He shakes his head "He said he was coming here to get his daughter, I didn't know he had a daughter." Gemna finishes looking up.

* * *

Kakashi notices that Athena stiffens even more, and that she squeezes so hard she cracks his desk. "Thank you Gemna, I will summon you and your team in a little while for debriefing" Gemna nods and stands he takes a worried look at Athena than leaves. Kakashi get up and walks to the front of the desk to stand in front of Athena "You ok" he asks, putting his hands in the pockets of the robes. "No, I mean he wanted nothing to do with me for 25 years and now he thinks he can just waltz right in here and take me!" She yells. She starts to prowl around the room like a caged wild animal. "I mean what does he think I am some weak little girl who will be scared and go with him willingly!" Kakashi watches her shocked _'What she's saying, she can't possibly be his daughter' _than he realized she has black hair "Are you saying-" "Yes, I'm his daughter, I would have thought you would have picked up on that considering I have black hair and Jiraiya has white! And you're supposed to be a genius!" He surprised she has never lashed out at him like that before _'so this is the famous temper, I don't like it' _he thinks while his own platonic temper is slipping "Hey! Watch it I am your Hokage and you will show me respect!" "Respect, respect HA! For a man that is always late and acts like he hates this job and would rather read porn instead of run a village!!" And with that said Kakashi's temper flares a little "Hey! I'm not the one your mad at, so stop lashing out at me! If anything I should be angry at the fact I didn't know about this!" he yells, Athena stops and turns around to face him. She narrows her eye "Well, EXCUSE me for not announcing to the world that Orochimaru was my real father when everybody thought Jiraiya was my father! I mean at least I had a good reason to hide who my father was, mine is a sadistic psycho power hungry pedophile! What's your fucking excuse Kakashi!" "What are you saying, Athena" he growls knowing exactly what she was saying and hoping that she didn't have the ball's to go there with him, nobody ever went there. He would completely loose his temper if she did. "I'm saying" she started walking toward him "That for years, and the reason you started wearing that damn mask was to hid who your father was" yep she was going there, he was holding onto his temper by a thread. "And the bad thing was he did nothing wrong it was the villages in the wrong, that couldn't see that what he did was honorable, you" she jabbed her finger in his chest. "Were the worst of them all, you became a stuck up prick, and nothing could change your mind not you team mates not your sensei, no someone had to die saving you before you changed you ways!! And make you see that your father done right!" That's it, his temper flew out the window and he blew. He grabbed her wrist pulling her finger off his chest, his other hand on her waist and slammed her into the wall behind her, the force cracking the sheetrock, it crumbled to the ground at their feet. "You have no fucking right to bring my past into this! You have no right!" Kakashi growled, no one I mean no one has ever said something like this to him, it hurt to think how wrong he was as a child and young teenager. Athena's body went slack, she dropped her head to his shoulder, he just looked the other way trying to cool down. "I, I'm sorry" she says looking up at him, he spares a look at her out the corner of his eye, he see regret and pain in her eyes _'pain?_' "When I'm scared or upset I tend to take it out on the people I'm closest to, care about…" she trails off dropping her head back to his shoulder, like she cant hold it up no more, then he sees it, the blood matted in her hair and trailing down her neck. _'I hurt her, shit'_

* * *

Athena is shocked she can't believe she actually made Hatake Kakashi, the most patient man she knew loose his cool enough to slam her into the wall. She felt woozy and can feel something warm trickling down the back of her skull to her neck. She lays her head on his shoulder "I-I'm sorry" she heard herself saying. She looked up with guilt mixed with pain. "When I'm scared or upset I tend to take it out on the people I'm closest to, care about…." she heard herself say before she could no longer hold her head up _'damn I banged my head good' _she thinks her body slack in his arms, she is starting to loose conscious.

* * *

Kakashi sees her start to loose consciousness, his anger disappeared. "Hey Athena come on stay with me, you got to heal yourself." _'Shit I didn't mean to hurt her shit' _He picks her up bridal style, caring her to the couch across the room. "I'm awake just stand me up I'll" she stops there, closing her eyes briefly than coming back to "heal my self" she finishes. He does as she says and puts her down, putting his hands on her waist to steady her so she won't fall. She lifts her right hand and starts healing herself; slowly she starts to get focus in her eyes again. It takes her about half a min than she's done. "I'm sorry Athena I didn't mean to" she stops him holding her hand up. "No it's all right, I shouldn't have said what I said." Kakashi feels like shit, _'how could I have lost my temper this bad, I have never hurt one of my comrades before' _he reaches over and moves the hair out her eyes "Go home get a shower, I'll talk to the team and see what else they can tell us. I'm sending three anbu with you and have them stand guard just incase he moves tonight, they will stay hidden outside your apartment. I'll come by later to see how you are and tell you what the team says ok." He tells her "Ok, I'm so sorry Kakashi I didn't mean what I said-" he cuts her off "Yea you did, and your right" she looks at him funny "I hate this job and would rather be in a tree somewhere reading porn instead of running this village." he says with his famous eye crinkle, she laughs. "Ok, well thank you and I'll see you later ok." with that she walks out, when she is gone he signals for three anbu to come forward, "Go keep a eye on her apartment, let me know if you see anything weird." "Yes sir" they said in unison than 'poof' they were gone. "What a fucking day" he sighs and calls for Gemna's team.

* * *

Later that night Kakashi is walking up the stairs to Athena's apartment. 'Knock knock' "Coming" he hears from the other side of the door. A few seconds later she answers the door in a pair of white sweats and a black tank top "Oh, hey come in" she steps aside, walks in and takes off his sandals. "Do you want some tea?" "Tea will be fine." he says walking further into her home. When he steps out of the small entryway he stops taking in her rather big apartment _'Damn nicer than mine, three of mine can fit in here' _To the left is her kitchen, and the right her living room, straight ahead there is a hallway. There is what he guesses a bathroom to the left and beside it is an extra bedroom or something he guesses, and at the end of the hall is her room. He steps to the right into the living room, there is a step down. He see's first French doors leading to the balcony, its small with what looks like two chairs on either side of the door. On the same wall to his right is a huge mahogany book shelf, full of books and scrolls, the end of the book shelf is tucked into the corner. On the back wall beside the bookshelf is a desk and chair, with scrolls and books strode in an organized kind of way on to, and a small lamp sits at the corner of it. Looking to the other side of the room in the corner of the back wall, there is a flat screen TV about 40 inch screen he would guess. It's sitting on a mahogany entertainment center that fits perfectly in the corner, two doors on the front, probably hiding CD's, DVD, and electronics to play both. On the back wall there is one of those gas heater's that look like a fireplace. _'Nice better than my little ugly one'_ In front of the TV and heater is the couch and love seat set up in an L, the couch sits back toward the bookcase and desk. The love seat sits back toward the kitchen, and an end table sets between the arms of the two couches. There is a square mahogany coffee table sitting in front of the couches, the living room suite sits on a big rug, the rest of the floor is hard wood colored you guessed the same mahogany. _'Man she likes dark colored wood, pretty though and fits.' _Turning around he sees that Athena is through with the tea and is headed his way. "We can sit in the living room." She says walking toward the couch, she sets the cups down on the table and sits on the end of the couch near the love seat; he sits on the corner of the love seat closest to her. "Nice place you got here, and pretty roomy "Thanks, my dad bought it for me for my 21st birthday." she says taking a sip of her tea. "Come to think of it you helped buy this place too, being you're my dads only and biggest fan." Kakashi laughed "They are good books" "They are porn in writing, now his first book was great, so did you talk to the team?" "Yes, they couldn't tell me anything else but they did say he was weaker. With that I think he will build his strength up before coming after you." he said while finishing of his tea through his mask, she finished too putting the cup down. She gets up and walks to the bookcase, reaching up to the next to top shelf she grabs something and walks out onto the balcony. Kakashi gets up and goes out as well. When he gets out there he finds her leaning on the rail of the balcony lighting a cigarette. She gets it lit and takes a puff "I didn't know you smoked, than again you are kind of rebellious." he says walking up beside her "Blame Asuma he is the one who gave me my first cigarette at 16, and what do you mean rebellious?" she says looking at him "I mean the tattoo on your back, the belly button ring…" he trails off "and the nipple ring" she adds looking off into the sky "Excuse me" "Nothing, nothing" she says smiling innocently. _'Did she say nipple ring…nah I just heard wrong' _he shakes his head "so why did every one think you were Jiriaya's daughter?" Athena takes another drag off her cigarette, taking the pack she offers him one, he takes one. Pulling down his mask feeling it is to dark for her to see his face, but it doesn't matter she doesn't look. He lights it and inhales the smoke "My mother found out she was pregnant with me so she tells Jiraiya, he offers to go with her to tell Orochimaru." she starts still looking out across the village, taking another puff and exhaling "she accepts and they go to tell him, he says he has no need for a child and wants nothing to do with it. Well this pisses dad of and he hits him telling him what a scum bag he is, my mother gets Jiraiya off the bastard and they leave. Once they get back to her apartment dad says he will stay with her through this and be the child's father he told her he would marry her too. She hugs him and they marry the fallowing week." she stops there and smiles "You know not many men would do that, he is a big pervert that likes looking at women in the bath house but he is a good man." she takes a puff and exhales the same as him. "The following March I was born dad wanted to name me Athena after the Greek goddess of war and wisdom and mom wanted my middle name to be Rose." she smiles softly "Any way every one thought I was dads and never thought anything about my hair, I noticed asked they told me and I said ok and gave dad a hug telling him I loved him and thanks." She puts the cigarette out in the ashtray and gives him the ashtray. "My dad is my legal father, he signed the birth certificate and as far as I'm concerned is my real father." Kakashi puts his out, he pulled his masked up and looked at her "Thanks for telling me, I want say anything to the old bags of bones." "No you have to tell them Kakashi, they need to know." "But they might hand you over to him or send you away, take you away from me!" he says than adds "you know wont let you be my assistant anymore." he says sitting in the chair on the left of the door. "Are you saying you will miss me?:" Athena says smiling "yeah no I mean you know how I work and I enjoy see you" _'and your beautiful smile and smartass remarks to me' _He adds silently. "Are you pouting?" she says turning around "No" _'was I really pouting, ah she can't see because of the mask' _"How is your head by the way" "Its fine besides I'm a ninja I can take a hit to the head, I've had worse done to me anyways." Yea by enemies, not you're Hokage or someone you worked close to, or a comrade." He says putting his hands over his face. She walks over and squats down in front of him and pulls his hands away from his face but he doesn't look at her instead studying the other chair. "I had my boyfriend, someone who was supposed to love me slash my back open from one shoulder blade to the other, than left me there to die. If it hadn't been for a certain silver headed anbu I would have died out there that rainy night." she smiles when his head snapped around, eyes wide "That was you wait you and Itachi dated." "Yes" she said looking into his eye "And I never thanked you, so thank you." she leans in and kissed him on his masked cheek. She looks up into his eye "Thank you" she whispers again closing her eyes _'what am I thinking'_ "Your welcome" he whispers back, leaning closer to kiss her when there lips almost touch the door bell rings. "You should get that and I should go" he says standing and helping her "Yeah" she says turning round and walking to the front door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Athena, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade are sitting at the bar in the kitchen. "So we have some news" Jiraiya says "I got a letter from Naruto, he will be home by the end of this week, the brat finished a year early" "Well that's great, I can finally get back in the field" Kakashi says with a happy sigh "They will get another assistant right cause I would kill the poor knuckle head" Athena adds also wanting to get out the office. "Yes it will be Hyuga, Hinata" "Good" Athena sigh happily Tsunade takes a breath "And I'm pregnant" she blurts, she just couldn't wait to share the great news, Athena spews her tea across the kitchen, it also going out her noise, she covers her mouth and starts coughing. She stands up to get a napkin, she wipes her mouth and nose, Kakashi looks shocked but amused by Athena's actions. She finally quits coughing "Did I hear right, but aren't you a little ol-" "Athena Rose you finish that sentence and you will die a horrible death, and no I'm perfectly healthy and can have this baby now be happy." "I am happy for you it just caught me off guard is all. Wow a baby sister or brother wow" Kakashi and Athena congratulate them, then they leave. They decided to wait to tell them about Orochimaru.

* * *

Kakashi brings the two cups from the living room to Athena so she can wash them. She jumps when he leans in behind her to put the cups in the sink, he reaches up and turns the water off. He grabs her by the shoulders and turns her to face him "You ok you had a long and surprising day." she nods yes and looks at him and study's him "what is under that mask of yours?" she asked more to herself than him. "Well look and see" She slowly lifts her hands, a curling a finger on either side she pulls the mask down. "Wow" she says taking in the straight nose, high cheeks, and strong jaw. She than reaches up and takes the head band off. "Your so, so handsome" he smirks and it takes her breath away. She leans in toward his face, she stops right before their lips meet _'what am I doing I shouldn't oh hell its just a kiss' _She looks into his eye's he keeps the left close, she doesn't see no doubt there so she makes her decision.

* * *

Kakashi sees her deciding rather to go ahead or not, she makes her decision and their lips meet. It's timid at first but soon grows needier, his hands find their way to her hair. She licks his bottom lip and nips it begging for entrance, he grants it and their tongues fight for dominance. His hands leave her hair and finds her hips, he moves them beside the sing and picks her up sitting her on the counter. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him toward her, she moans at the contact and pulls his hair gently to one side to angle his head for better access. _'Kami, she is going to kill me' _he thinks in the back of his mind. She leaves his mouth to kiss his jaw line then down his neck. "We really should stop" she says between kisses "Um, I know we should." he half moaned. The moaning made her want more, her hand finds their way to the zipper on his vest, and pulls down. "we really should stop" she claims his mouth again. The vest hit's the floor and she runs her hand up his shirt, loving the way his lean and hard body feels. "Um" she moans when he grinds his hips against her. _'Kami, help me I'm about to rape the Hokage' _Than he grabs her hips and pulls her to him to let her know he likes what she is doing, wanting more she was about to tell him room now but than a 'purrrrr' coming from the living room. They break apart to look and finds her summon Midnight, a black panther staring at them with his head cocked side ways "And you say you hate the plots in you dads book and yet here you are necking your boss" Midnight says. Kakashi picks his head band and vest putting them on. "What the hell are you doing here? And it's none of your damn business." she says "Yes it is I smell dog on him, and I don't like it, besides you're a cat person. You too wont mesh cause us cats will eat his dogs and that wont be good for a relationship!" Midnight says licking his lips. "Don't worry, this was a mistake it wont be happening again." Kakashi is slightly hurt but pushes it away "Well I should be going." "I'll walk you to the door. Midnight stay or no steak" Midnight growls at her. Out side the door "I'm sorry bout that" "No problem, it was for the best" a flash of hurt and sadness passes through her eyes before she smiles Yea I guess so, I'll see you in the morning" "Yeah" and 'poof' he's gone. "what a fucking day" he says to him self walking down the street.

* * *

Finally, that took longer than I thought, sorry if its too long, I am cutting five into two parts cause it is long. Well hope you like it and hope it wasn't to crazy for ya. And yes Naruto is coming back he will be in the next chap lol any why review and let me know what ya think. Till Next chapter see ya!!

Next Chapter: Part One: The Mission


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Briefing and Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, pity.**

**Ok so this is the 5th**** chapter hope you like it oh I changed the title of this chapter and this will be two parts…. The next chap will have a lemon. This first part is kind of a funny filler the next two chaps will be more serious.**

**Chapter 7 or eight will be the last chap of this story. There will be a sequel because the title doesn't go with the story no more so I'll end this and do a sequel.**

**So sorry it took longer than I thought it would…… please don't shoot *hides behind rock***

**and i would like to tell craizpet thanks the tips on my formating i hope i got it fixed so its easier to read!! thanks again!!**

**Ok enough blabbing here is the 5****th**** chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Part 1: Mission Briefing, and Games**

One month later……….

It was about 7 in the morning Athena was on her second mile of her run, she is glad that she is able to run at her normal hours.

Although she misses working with Kakashi, she just misses him but she will not admit that to anyone. After their kiss they shared, they went about like nothing happened.

But at times Athena would stare at him or find herself thinking about him, but she was ex-anbu and could hide her feelings and emotions just as good as Kakashi.

Naruto came back a week later and took over for Kakashi and Hinata for Athena.

They could have started a relationship, and don't get her wrong she likes Kakashi, but she doesn't want a relationship of any kind.

She is just not that kind of person, not to mention she would only hurt him in the end. She did not want that _'he has been hurt to many times in his life; he doesn't need me doing it to him too.' _

She picks up the speed to get Kakashi out of her head; she told her parents about Orochimaru and also told Naruto.

Naruto wants to wait and see if he attacks again then he will put his plan into action. He said he had a plain to save her and the village, she shakes her head _'ok no more thinking, music listen to the music.'_She picks the speed up some more, loving the feel of the wind on her body, she is in a usual running attire.

Just as she started to relax she ran into somebody "opffff" she catches herself before she falls and looks up to find an anbu standing there.

She rips the ear phones out her ear "What the hell, I was just starting to relax!!" she yells.

She takes notice he doesn't step back like they usually do _'must be new'_ she thinks

"Sorry Athena-san, but the Hokage wanted to see you an hour ago."

"An hour ago, why the hell are you just now coming to me?"

"Sorry had trouble finding you." he says embarrassed.

Athena shakes her head "Newbie's these days, all right thanks." Than she disappears in leaving behind black rose petals.

* * *

Kakashi is leaning against the wall in his ex-student's office, reading his book.

How he ended up here before the others he had no idea.

He is glad that he gets to work with Athena again; he hasn't seen her since the last day he was in office.

He misses her although he would never admit; the week following the kiss was so awkward for him.

He could hide his emotions, but there were so many days he just wanted to throw her to the desk and take her, claim her as his.

But he didn't because of what she said to her summon, that hurt and let him know she was emotional it never should have happened. _'Lust is such a nasty thing.'_He thinks knowing that's all it was for her, but to him it was something more for the first time in a long while, he fell in love. _'What good would it do to tell her? She won't love me back and I'm not doing that to myself. I might be foolish for loving her but I'm not stupid.' _he thinks.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He turns to look who it is, Sakura and Tenzou walks through the door.

"Ah Sakura-chan, Yamato so glade you could come so early this morning! And look Kaka-sensei made it before you!!"

He said smiling; Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you would have sent an anbu that knew what they were doing we wouldn't be late knuckle head." Came a voice from the window.

Naruto turned around, the rest looked up past Naruto to see Athena sitting on the window seal studying her nails in her running attire; black yoga pants, white sports bra and tennis shoes.

"Ah Athena glad you could make it, why don't you come around and stand with the rest of your team." Naruto says she gets up and smiles brilliantly at Naruto as she rounds his desk to stand by Kakashi.

"So why the early call, you are getting worst than mom at interrupting my runs." Athena asked.

"Well you're getting worse than your father at coming through the window, you know it's called a door, d-o-o-r." he spells out.

"Really had no clue." she says rolling her eyes.

Kakashi smiles behind his mask, _'still a smartass' _he thinks than looks at Naruto that is now wearing a serious face. "Well now that everyone is here another team has been attacked."

* * *

Naruto stops there to look at every ones reaction; Sakura and Tenzou has concentrated looks on their faces, Kakashi still looks half asleep, but he is no longer slouching and is looking over the brim of his book at Naruto. Athena has a grim look on her face and is standing board straight.

"As you all know that a month ago Orochimaru attacked Sakura and Yamato's team saying he was coming after his daughter Athena."

Sakura and Yamato look to Athena surprised.

"Now from the report their team gave was that he was not at his full strength, so we believe that he is building his strength up before attacking. I believe we have another month before he tries anything. And I have come up with a plan."

Naruto says walking around his desk to the front and leans on it, he crosses his arms.

"You four will leave late tonight and go to the Moon Country. I have talked to King Michiru and he has arranged living quarters for all of you. I'm not sure how long you will be gone so spend today with your loved ones you won't be able to write no one is to know where you are going. That should draw Orochimaru away from the village and keep Athena safe till we find him or come up with a plan to eliminate him."

They were all surprised at his plans, Athena narrows her eyes. Naruto puts his hand up to stop her from speaking

"This is the only safe way I can think of right now."

"I understand where you are coming from Naruto the village comes first but I can go alone, it's my problem not theirs." Athena said.

Kakashi snapped his book shut "I have no problem with going with Athena till we get this problem solved." He said locking eyes with her.

"Me too, so I choose to take this mission." Sakura steps forward smiling at Athena.

"And I" Yamato stepping forward.

Naruto smiled "See Athena they choose to go so you're stuck with them. Besides they want to help you through this and be there when you need them, isn't that what friends are for?"

Athena smiles "I guess so, you will watch over mom and make sure the bastard snake doesn't decide to take her and draw me out right." Athena says looking a Naruto.

He nods his head. "Um what is our supposed mission that we are going on I mean you have to write up a mission for us, people will get suspicious." Sakura steps up and ask, good thing because Naruto had no idea.

_'Can't wait to hear this' _Athena thinks crossing her arms over her chest and shivering _'Damn I'm cold.'_

* * *

Kakashi is waiting for Naruto to come up with a reason for them to leave without any one get suspicious.

He notices Athena shiver; and the tale-tale sign of her getting cold.

He unzips his vest and puts it around her shoulders. _'She really should carry a shirt when she runs to put on incase of something like this happens' _

She smiles her thanks and zips up the vest over her sports bra.

"I got it." Naruto snaps his fingers. "No no that wont work." he mumbles tapping his chin.

Every body rolls their eyes, Kakashi tired of waiting sighed "None of us has had a vacation in a while Naruto." he hints to him.

"Sensei now is not the time to think of a vacation!" he yells.

Athena shakes her head trying not to laugh, Tenzou throws his hand over his mouth, and Sakura hits him on the head.

"You baka, he is saying you could use that as why we are leaving. You are so dense how the hell did you get the title of Hokage!!! It is the most logical way no mission report or nothing, would you like me to go on." she yells while Naruto nurses the knot on his head.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh I see now! Nice idea Sensei!"

"Not your sensei any more call me Kakashi sempai or something." Kakashi says pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto thinks on it a minute and than smiles "How about ero-sempai?"

Kakashi slaps his forehead with his hand, while the rest of the group giggles.

Well Athena laughs out loud clutching her sides, as she gives Naruto a high five.

Kakashi glares at Athena _'It wasn't that funny' _he thinks "Jeez and I gave you my vest to keep you from freezing and from everybody noticing your n-" the word died on Kakashi's tongue.

"Hatake you finish that sentence and I will through you through that wall!" Athena said glaring at him.

_'Ah I did miss that glare, almost forgot how scary it was'_ he thinks as a shiver runs down his spine.

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, as Naruto pipes in "Ha totally calling you ero-sempai from now on!"

Kakashi's hand drops from his neck as sweat drops and his eye twitches. _'Why must they find humor at my expense, where is the respect.' _Kakashi thinks while every body sobers up from their fits of giggles.

Naruto clears his throat with a cough in his hand. "Ok you are all dismissed, except Athena I need a word with you alone. And good luck."

Everybody leaves while Athena stays put; Kakashi takes one more look at her before he follows Tenzou and Sakura out._ 'My vest looks good on her, then again she would look good in anything' _He thinks before shaking the thought from his head.

-------

"What ya need Naruto?" Athena asked while walking to the open window, propping her hip on the window seal she takes the pack of smokes out.  
Naruto watches as she takes a cigarette out, sticking it between her lips she lights it. She inhales and exhales the smoke, blue smoke rolls out of her mouth and nose.

Naruto shakes his head "You know those things are bad for you right?" He asked while watching her take the smoke in her mouth but doesn't inhale. Instead she lets the smoke leave her mouth and breaths it in through her nose, and then smirks.

"This job is bad for me." She states exhaling the smoke, while thumping her ashes out the window.

"Touché" Naruto says.

She takes another drag "So why am I the lucky one that gets to stay longer with the honorable Hokage?" she ask exhaling smoke.

Naruto smiles at her choice of words. "I have another matter to discuss with you but not now. I need you to come see me before you leave; I will be here late filling out paper work so I should be here. If I'm not here in the office come to my living quarters here in the tower. No one is to know about our meeting, not your team, not your parents, and not even the elders, Danzou or anbu. Understood?"

Athena narrows her eyes she was fixing to say something when Naruto beats her to it. "Understood." He repeats adding authority she didn't know he had into it.

She throws her cigarette out the window than bows low bending at the hips. She stands straight "Yes, Hokage-sama" she says seriously and respectfully.

Naruto nods his head then smiles "That's all for now, I'm sure the team is waiting for you so get going. And see you later."

* * *

When Athena appears in front of the group, Kakashi notices her eye brows are furrowed, obviously troubled with something. Then it disappears and her face is unreadable.

"So what did I miss, anything?"

Kakashi studies her a moment longer "We are meeting at the gates at 12 midnight. And don't be late."

Athena rolls her eyes and snorts. "Tell that to your self, E_ro-sempai_." she adds the last part sarcastically.

"What was that Athena_-Chan?_"

Athena scowls at him and flips her braid back over her shoulder "You heard me."

Tenzou and Sakura watch as their team leader and Athena bicker with each other.

Kakashi smiles under his mask "I wouldn't have asked if I heard." he adds, she rolls her eyes.

He enjoys bickering with her, and she knows it. "Well I'm off to see my parents, y'all want to come." Athena asked, Kakashi answers first.

"Sure wouldn't mind talking with your father."

Sakura decides to answer for both her and Tenzou "I think I'll stop by and see Tsunade-shishou later. I want to train a little before we leave out, Tenzou would you mind training with me?" Sakura says looking to Tenzou.

Tenzou pales a little at the thought of being her punching bag, but agrees with one look into Sakura's threatening glare.

"Alright then see you two later, come on baka lets go." She said the last part to Kakashi who obediently falls in step with her heading toward the outskirts of town, to her child hood home.

Tenzou looks to Sakura "What was that for?"

"I wanted to give those two sometime alone."

Tenzou looks at her funny "But Athena might kill Sempai for annoying her." He says not quite catching her meaning.

Sakura shakes her head while grabbing his hand dragging him to the training grounds. "They like each other but they are fighting it, in fact I think it might be love. But with those two stubborn people they need a little push."

Tenzou nods his head understanding; they make it to the training ground and start their training.

* * *

Kakashi and Athena walk in silence or a while, Kakashi finally breaks the silence.

"So how have you been lately?"

Athena looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Good, going on missions you know same ole same ole. You?"

"Good, going on missions reading in trees you know same ole same ole." he answers back.

Athena shakes her head laughing "Do you ever change?"

Kakashi puts his book away and looks at her "What's wrong with the way I am? I wasn't aware I needed to change."

Athena thinks for a minute "I guess there is nothing wrong with you other than the fact you read porn in public. How do you not get distracted, you know reading bout sex in public and fighting at times?" She ask smirking than adds.

"Are you gay and a woman and man doing it don't turn you on?" smirking broader.

All the sudden Athena finds herself against a tree in the outskirts of town.

Kakashi leans in close "You know the answer to that question; you know I'm far from being gay. And that women indeed turn me on." He says in her ear, she shivers from the breath on her ear and neck.

She looks him in the eye and smirks "Could be a cover, for all I know you where thinking of Iruka or better yet Gai, you two seem pretty close."

Kakashi's face pales to and unhealthy color and his grip loosens on her, he backs away slowly.

Athena smiles even bigger at her success. "What's the matter Kakashi?"

"You really didn't have to bring Gai up in that way." Kakashi shakes his head as if getting the image out of his head.

"Awwww, did you two break up, what a shame." Athena says walking up to Kakashi patting his shoulder.

He glares at her "Ha Ha, very funny, what are you trying to do make me hurl." Kakashi says walking ahead.

"Are you seriously pouting and throwing a fit?" Athena says with laughter in her voice while she jogs to catch up with him.

He doesn't answer.

"So how would the great Hatake Kakashi get distracted?" She ask amused how she made him act five.

He looks at her out the corner of his eye "Nothing"

"So I couldn't distract you enough to trip on a root or rock or anything?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Care to place a wager?" Kakashi thinks on that for a min "What do you have in mind?"

"There is a small pond up here; we stand on the water who ever distracts the other first wins. Wager being 50 bucks or loser treats the winner to lunch for a month."

"We will go for the loser treats winner"

"Ok, deal and oh no rules" she winks at him and runs off toward the pond, he fallows close behind.

She doesn't know why she wants to play this game with him, but she has a feeling this will be the last time to mess with him like this and get him to have fun.

She makes it to the pond and adds chakra to her feet, walking out about 10 feet she stops and looks at Kakashi.

He steps out unto the pond and stops; the pond is surrounded by Weeping Willows, Maples, and Sakura trees. It's Beautiful.

"So basic Taijutsu, nothing more ok other than that no rules, and no sharingan ok."

"Thought you said no rules, ok then no powerful punches, only use the chakra to keep above water."

"Deal" Athena unzips Kakashi's flank jacket slowly reveling her sports bra, her toned stomach, the flank jacket slowly slides down her arm and into her hands slightly behind her back.

Kakashi gulps "What are you doing?" his eyes never leaving her exposed upper body as he ask this.

She swiftly throws the vest to the bank, adding a little chakra to insure it makes it. "Didn't want your vest to get wet or my cigarettes." she purrs. Kakashi thinks catching the heam of his long sleeved jounin shirt and bringing it over his head, exposing his anbu tank, complete with the mask.

'Well two can play that game.'

Athena's mouth goes dry at the site of the tight shirt showing every detail of his sculptured body beautifully "You're a god" she said

"What was that?" Kakashi asked amused

_'Shit I said that out loud' _"Umm….. I said are you ready" she said knowing that was not a good cover up.

"Sure" he said smirking _'A god huh… hehe I'm already distracting her this will be a piece of cake' _Kakashi thinks smirking.

They circle each other, waiting for one or the other to attack. Athena not being the patient one jumps in the air flipping, bring the heal of her left foot toward his head.

He is too quick and catches it in his right, but doesn't let go. Big mistake cause now she is standing, her right foot is flat on the water surface and her left leg is above his head doing a split standing up.

She smiles knowing that dirty thoughts are going through his head.

And she is right, _'Damn so flexible…. No don't think that concentrate chakra to my feet chakra to my feet'_

"What's the matter Kakashi-_Kun?_ Are you going to let go are do you like me like this?" his eye traveled up her body to meet her eyes, she had leaned in further now pressing her self more into him.

When he let her ankle go, she lifted her leg and turned back straight putting it down slowly. He never took his eye off of her.

"You act like you never been with a kunoichi before. You know we are all flexible."

Athena says then Kakashi turned his head to the side looking at something on the shore.

Athena's eyes widen in realization and then…… she starts giggling. It grew until she was laughing.

Kakashi's head snaps around to glare at the laughing mess of a kunoichi. She finally starts to sober

"Are you done yet?" Kakashi asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah I'm sorry, it's just I would have thought that you, you know been with another shinobi. It just surprised me." she said looking at him, he was looking down at his sandaled feet.

Now she feels guilty. _'Shit what if he never been with a girl! No, no that's not right or is it?' _she thinks panicking.

"Ummm, you have been with a woman right please tell me yeah cause I'm starting to feel bad."

His head snaps up "Yeah I have, just not a kunoichi, why am I discussing this with you? Aren't we supposed to settling a bet?"

He finishes that than disappears and reappears behind her. He went to grab her but she jumps up into the air, doing a back flip she lands behind him.

He quickly drops down and sweeps his leg under her will turning. She falls quickly adjusting her chakra to flow evenly on her back so she won't sink.

He pins her hands down to the water, he presses his body to hers. She gets distracted with the hard male body, her chakra fluctuates and she starts to sink. _'Shit, shit, shit' _She looks up to see him smirking, he is wearing his mask but she can tell he is smirking, she sees it in his eyes.

_'And he is smirking great, well if I'm going down he is too.'_ So Athena does the only thing she knows to get him distracted, she leans up and kisses his masked lips.

His exsposed eye widen and she feels his chakra fluctuate, so she pushed further by licking his masked lips.

He let go of her wrist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaving her lips he pulled his mask down and captured her lips, and they sank.

Under the water she wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer, his hand moves to her waist. He starts to kick his feet, propelling them to the surface, once they break the surface they break apart to get much needed air.

"So who wins?" Athena pants out, her legs are still wrapped around him, she looks up to him and her breath hitches. _'He is so beautiful.'_His hair is now wet, its no longer gravity defying. It is flat his bangs hang over his left eye, hiding his forehead protector. She watched the water drip off the ends of his bangs and slide down his face, to his chin and drops off.

She unconsciously licks her lips "I think it's a tie." he says looking her in the eyes. _'She is so beautiful' _he thinks watching her run her tongue across her lips.

The look in her eyes is hungry, the same as his.

He leans in closer to her, and she turns her head unwrapping her legs from around his waist, And swims backwards

"So I guess we will just say truce, we can get distracted. Lets get going before it gets dark, come on I got a way to dry us off quick." She says swimming to the shore.

Kakashi curses under his breath than swims to the shore. He walks over to her once he gets to the grassy shore of the pond bank.

He watches her make some hand signs, than the water evaporates into steam, leaving her dry.

"I never saw anyone use their fire based chakra like that." he says shoving his hands into his soaked pants.

Then his eyes widen, then sadden _'My Icha Icha is in my weapons pouch… which is soaked damn it ruined now.'_"I use my chakra to raise my body temperature, in doing so it evaporates the water. And don't worry it will dry that book of yours so don't look so down." She says rolling her eyes walking up to him.

She holds her hands out, he looks at them funny. She rolls her eyes and grabs his forearms, pulling them out of his pockets. She puts both of his hands in one of her, using the other she makes one handed signs.

Within seconds he is dry. "Thanks" "Your welcome lets go." She says turning and walking toward her parent's house.

* * *

That night at around 11:30 Athena silently left the Hokage's personal living quarters via window. She leaps across the tops of buildings heading toward the gates of the village; she is in her ninja attire (finally).

It consist of a blank tank top that is tucked into a pair of dark forest green baggy cargo pants. Her forehead protector is tied around her neck like a chocker; a black band is around her upper bicep hiding her anbu tattoo.

Finger less gloves cover her hands, she wears her anbu boots, the bottom of her pants cover the heels.

Her katana is strapped on her back, the handle is black, on the blade which is hidden in the black sheath, has black roses that trail down the blade and stops about half down; a gift from her parents when she made anbu.

A white wrap was wrapped around her right thigh with a kunai pouch over it, a weapons belt is around her waist. Her pack rest on her shoulder, her braided hair sways as she jumps over the buildings of the village.

She is soon joined by Sakura and Tenzou, Tenzou to the right Sakura to the left of her as they keep in stride with her coming closer to the gates.

Tenzou is in standard jounin attire, it hasn't changed since he joined team Kakashi.

Sakura at eighteen has her hair long, in pigtails like her mentor's. Her outfit is a one piece again but not the same as her genin attire, its sleeveless blood red at the top and fades to light pink down the skirt.

The top looks like Tsunade's but more modest with a black top under it covering her cleavage, she filled out nice since she was 16. The bottom half of the dress stops at mid thigh, a slit clean up to her hip.

Her black shorts are about five inches above her knees; her boots are the same as when she was 16.

Her weapons are in the same place as Athena's; her katana is black and dark pink on the blade which is hidden in a sheath much like Athena's, has pink sakura petals that trail down the blade and stops half way. A gift from Tsunade when she made anbu, she always did treat Sakura as her daughter.

They drop down to the ground about 20 feet from the gate and walk the rest of the way there, they stop in front of the gates, it's now 11:45 p.m.

"I guess we will be waiting awhile for Kakashi-sempai." Sakura says shaking her head.

"Now Sakura that's not very nice to say about your old sensei." Kakashi says dropping down from the guard house; every body turns around to face him. "Yo" he says waving.

"Wow made it here before us; this is a first, well second for the day but earlier didn't count." Athena says.

Kakashi cocks his head to the side. "And why doesn't earlier count?" he asked

"Because the guy that summand us didn't find us until an hour after being ordered too." she shot back.

He chuckles "Well are we ready to go?" Kakashi ask, they all nod their head yes.

They walk out the gates than jump off into the trees, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

**Finally got that done, and fixed it so my formating was not all jumbled, one of these days**

**I'll go back and fix my first 4 chaps but not today. Ok hope you enjoyed and maybe the next **

**chap wont take so long to update.**

**Ok you know the drill review let me know what you think, i enjoy hearing from the readers**

**it makes me happy and motivates me!! Till next time see ya!**

**next chapter: Moon Country and Hauntings?**


End file.
